


present at the park

by opanimeboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy birthday Yachi!, a Smooch perchance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opanimeboy/pseuds/opanimeboy
Summary: Yachi was holding Kiyoko's hand.When did it happen? What went on that would make this possible? Was this allowed?Absolutely not.There wasn't anything for her to do to escape whatever cruel fate that would turn karma back on her for something so great coming true. Kiyoko was the one who called her out of the apartment after sunset, and she was the one to grab Yachi's hand when they'd sat on a park bench. Yachi would gladly be turned into a bee or a tree or a fly or an ant than deny whatever it was that Kiyoko wanted from her.





	present at the park

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i did write kiyoyachi in ~one hour and 45 min bc i found out it was yachi's birthday yesterday. who knows!
> 
> i hope you enjoy and I REALLY hope this is readable!! I'll edit in the morning! was too impatient to post. on a final note, i couldn't remember or figure out what they call each other...haha hahaha ..haha ..

Yachi was holding Kiyoko's hand.

She didn't know how she got there, but she definitely was not going to start complaining. Well - she _ did _ know that she walked here and that their hands had somehow gotten intertwined somewhere and sometime during.

It _had_ to be some twisted reality or dream. The warmth of a soft, very, very soft hand was just Yachi's overactive imagination again. It was a nice if not stress inducing dream, at least. She absentmindedly ran her thumb over the hand connected to hers, and the other girl hummed.

That was really real, and Yachi went right back to the confusion and stomach flipping.

It was all so sudden - or maybe it wasn't! Yachi didn't know. She didn't know anything, nor would she ever understand just how or why Kiyoko Shimizu was by her side right then and there.

When did it happen? What went on that would make this possible? Was this allowed?

Absolutely not.

There wasn't anything for her to do to escape whatever cruel fate that would turn karma back on her for something so great coming true; _ Kiyoko _ was the one who called her out of her apartment after sunset, and she was the one to grab Yachi's hand when they'd sat on a park bench. Yachi would gladly be turned into a bee or a tree or a fly or an _ ant _than deny whatever it was that Kiyoko wanted from her.

Her poor mother. Her poor mother who always supported her and tried making her tougher and worked so hard for them both -- she'd never look at Yachi again the same way. She'd walk by Yachi's bark and falling leaves on her way to work, or maybe she'd smash the pesky bug that kept buzzing around her, bugging her. Her poor mother who smirked at her when she said "Mom, Kiyoko-san - you know, the upperclassmen who graduated last year - my, uh, my friend asked if I could step outside for a little bit! I-I'll be home later!"

Just how did her mom see her already? Yachi really didn't know a darn thing.

She clenched one fist, and the other accidentally gripped Kiyoko's hand tighter.

"Ah-- I'm-! I'm so sorry!" She tried pulling away, but Kiyoko gripped tighter in response. Yachi was usually on the Pinker side anytime she thought, talked, or was graced with the presence of Kiyoko, but that action had her face heat up just a few thousand degrees more.

"Please don't be sorry. I shouldn't have called you out this late. I…"

There were a few seconds of silence that let Yachi focus on things that weren't herself. Kiyoko - lovely, gorgeous, passionate, kind, strong Kiyoko was frowning. If Yachi was an idiot, which she thought she was, she'd say Kiyoko was looking a little pale.

"Kiyoko-san? Are you alright?"

She was caught off guard with the intense look Kiyoko aimed at her. Her brows were furrowed and her lips twitched. Yachi made sure to keep her eyes concentrated on the bridge of her perfect nose and no lower, or else.

"I'm...I wanted to tell you Happy Birthday."

"Huh? But you did already! Y-you were actually the first person to tell me, and that made me really happy."

"I'm glad," Kiyoko visibly perked up at that, but she still wasn't smiling.

Something quick and fiercely competitive, probably learned from the girl in front of her, bubbled inside of Yachi. She wanted to see Kiyoko smile. She desperately wanted to see her lighten up, but she didn't know how to go about it. The overwhelming cluelessness of herself was beginning to feel hopeless, and she didn't know if she'd survive waiting for Kiyoko to get to why she brought her here. She still didn't know what to do with the hand holding thing.

"I...I had a good day because of it! You wrote such sweet things and-- and I didn't think I'd get to see you in person since we're both busy with school, so this," she looked at Kiyoko and glanced at where they touched, "is...a wonderful way to for it to end."

If her face was on fire before, she must be molten. Everything was burning around her, and she was only getting more embarrassed by thinking about how hot her palm must be. She had to look away from Kiyoko's gaze that hadn't let up, but when she turned back, something had changed.

Kiyoko was blushing, too.

Yachi ruined it. She'd ruined everything and she didn't know what she did exactly to do it or how she possibly did it so quickly. Two years of adoring Kiyoko Shimizu up close because the other person let her close enough to bask in her presence just thrown away because Yachi couldn't keep her thoughts to herself.

"Sorry--"

"I--"

They both stopped the moment their words overlapped, and Kiyoko flashed her a nervous smile. Yachi was unsure if she should or could still take that as a win since they obviously were no longer friends--

"Yachi-san. I wanted to give you something special."

Yachi was wrong per usual, but she felt so guilty for jumping to conclusions that she didn't feel like she deserved whatever treat Kiyoko had in mind. She was being completely serious when she said just being around Kiyoko was a present, but she'd never been able to go against what Kiyoko wanted. If she wanted to give the small, anxiety ridden creature she called a friend a gift - she would, and nothing would stop her, said friend included.

The brain underneath blonde hair, even after knowing it was fighting a losing battle, said "It's still worth a shot." Her mouth opened in synapse and began trying to shoot down whatever the gift was with stuttering and one armed waving, but she stopped the instant Kiyoko leaned in just a smidgen closer.

They weren't sitting on a large bench. It was the perfect size for three people to sit on it, and the perfect size for two people to monopolize it if they so desired. If they were at opposite ends, their conversation would not have been any different, but Kiyoko had pulled her close.

Yachi was used to the other girl's habit of keeping Yachi in her orbit, a blessing and a curse that she relished in, so she assumed this was no different. It was just like any other time she was being confided in during their volleyball manager days, or the frequent outings they had after the older girl graduated. It had to be. Nothing else would make sense.

But with Kiyoko leaning just a little closer than usual, Yachi's functioning brain cells decided to stop functioning. She put her arm down and her eyes were trained on the uncharacteristic red dusting Kiyoko's cheeks.

"I'd be honored to get anything from you, Kiyoko-san."

She received a smile, but it was bashful, shy, lovely, beautiful, sweet, and _ sly _all at once.

"I hope you feel that way after."

Yachi was holding hands with Kiyoko when she was kissed.

Somewhere during it all - Yachi didn't know when - she'd shut her eyes. When the soft, soft, _ soft _press of lips left her own and she could feel warm breaths over her own, she peeked her eyes open.

"Happy Birthday, Yachi-san."

She promised never to question anything ever again as long as she was allowed to keep that hand and smile all to herself.

Yachi knew she was going to die, but it was totally fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3 new season gonna spike me into the ground n bokuto's bday coming up too..aa.....
> 
> support wlw homie


End file.
